The Envoys
by HikaruKin4869
Summary: It's been over two centuries since Uzumaki Naruto died. We now follow Iguru Kyuu and co through their adventures to save the world from an ancient evil.
1. The Beginning

The Beginning

It's been over two centuries since Uzumaki Naruto defeated Uchiha Madara. Technology has come into play in the shinobi world, though not much has differed on the battlefield, they still use Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Ninjutsu, Kinjutsu, etc. but some…. they use technology, like the Zeko clan; specializing in mixing technology and jutsus. There are also the assassins, like the Iguru clan. The Genosuke clan, who were cursed, because they tried to defy death. There are also the traditional clans, like the Aisu clan. You see, there were no longer shinobi villages because clans didn't trust anymore, they thought if they were part of a village then their secrets would be stolen.

It was a dark night, the moon being hidden by the clouds. A century after the Juubi was destroyed; the next user of the Rinnegan used a Doton technique and threw a new moon into the sky. Under the shine of the new moon you could see a young man around the age of 19 wearing a black hooded jacket with black metal shoulder pads, black pants, black combat boots, black metal bracers, and a black metal mask, with a sword on his back was walking down a hill, humming a tune, that is before he tripped… and rolled… and then stood up… and fell again. (Clumsy much?)

"Ow!" he yelled when he reached the bottom. He stood up, his hood and mask coming off revealing medium-long black hair that curved outward and silver slit pupils with silver, curved, wing like slits coming off of it. It was the Washigan, one of the most famous Kekkai Genkai because of its control over gravity. It was famous, but it was thought to be lost when the Iguru clan was massacred. He crouched down and picked up his mask before seeing a young woman standing in front of him.

"You okay?" the young woman asked. She was wearing a white and purple hooded jacket with a mesh shirt underneath, tight white pants with dark red lace on the sides, purple boots also with dark red lace on the sides, a purple hat with white snow flakes, and a hitai-ate with a backwards G clef on it.

"Yeah, I'm good, I'm ok, I'm cool, I'm super, I'm splendid, I'm…. I'm uhhhhh, yeah" he rambled, scratching the back of his head. He then remembered his mask and put it to his bracer and sealed it before turning off his Washigan, revealing golden eyes.

"Ahahaha," she laughed at his little ramble before sticking out her hand to him.

"Thanks," he said, grabbing her hand, smiling at her.

"Are you a shinobi?" she asked, seeing him seal his mask.

"Yeah, you a kunoichi?" he replied.

"Yeah, so you all alone?" she asked as she helped me up.

"Yeah….. been alone for a while," he told her, mumbling the last part.

"So what's your name? I'm Aisu Kochou" she told him, smiling.

"Iguru Kyuu at your service Aisu-san," he told her, bowing.

"Ahahaha, no need to be so formal Iguru-san, just call me Kochou," she told him.

"Ahahaha, ok, and the same goes for you Kochou-chan, call me Kyuu," he told her with a smile before she took his hand and led him into the forest next to the path they were on.

"Come on Kyuu-kun," she told him, pulling him behind her.

"Where are we going?" Kyuu asked.

"To camp, I have some friends there I want you to meet," she told me. In a few minutes they were at a small clearing. There were 3 sleeping bags around a fire with a pot over it, along with a male around their age stirring something in the pot, and man did it smell good. He was wearing a grey shirt, a black metal shoulder pad on his left arm that connected to metal bracers, another metal bracer on his right forearm, dark grey shinobi pants, a pair of black shinobi boots, a belt that seemed to hold kunai, a sash going from his left shoulder to his right side, a hitai-ate on his forehead with a jigsaw puzzle piece on it, and some type of lens over his left eye that connected to something on his left ear. His hair though stuck out, as it seemed to defy gravity, spiking up and tilting to his left, along with his eye color, as they were a yellowish gold.

"Oh, Kochou, you're back…. who's that?" he asked, pointing to Kyuu.

"Oh, this is Kyuu, I ran into him when I was looking for food," she told him.

"Kyuu, this is Zeko Mumikansou, but we just call him Kan," Kochou told Kyuu.

"Nice to meet you Kyuu," Kan greeted.

"Pleasure," Kyuu replied.

"Is Genosuke-kun back?" Kochou asked Kan.

"No, but from the yelling I heard earlier he'll be back in a bit," he told her. Rustling could then be heard before another guy around the same age as Kan ran out of the woods with a giant fish hung over his shoulder.

"I got the fish!" he yelled with pride.

"Genosuke-kun," Kochou said, getting his attention.

"Yes Kochou-hime?" Genosuke asked.

"This is Iguru Kyuu," Kochou told him, grabbing him and pulling her in front of her.

"I'm Gendo Kuroki, originally Genosuke Nameki Hiruzen; you can call me Hiruzen though. But aside from that, your name's Iguru? As in the Iguru clan?" Genosuke asked.

"Yeah," Kyuu replied.

"Wait, I thought the Iguru clan was dead," Zeko said.

"Not exactly, I'm the last," Kyuu explained.

"Prove it. If you're an Iguru then you must have the Washigan right?" Zeko asked.

"Yeah," he said, activating his Washigan.

"Whoa, I'd heard of them but I didn't really think they actually made your eyes like that," Zeko said.

"So what does it do?" Kochou asked.

"The Washigan has many effects; it allows me to see farther and clearer. I can see hidden things and through things. It lightens up the gravity on me up to only 25% gravity on me, I can also makes everything in a 3 meter radius around me up to as heavy as I want, whether it's lighter or heavier depends on me. Though unlike the Byakugan it can't see all the way around me but I can sense close presences. I can also see in the dark." Kyuu explained.

"Damn….. wait, it can see through things? Hehehe, I know what I'd use that for," Kuroki said with a perverted smile. Kyuu then walked over to him just to hit him across the head.

"Owww, what was that for?" Kuroki yelled at Kyuu.

"Perversion is a no-no around me, there are three type of people I hate; smokers, cheaters, and perverts. I only make some exceptions," Kyuu told him.

"Damn eagle boy," Kuroki mumbled, to bad it was loud enough for Kyuu to hear.

"I heard that," Kyuu told him getting his fist ready to hit Kuroki again.

"Dinner's ready!" Kan yelled before Kyuu's fist could collide with Kuroki's head.

"Huh?" Kyuu said, as Kuroki seemed to have disappeared just as he was about to hit him. Kyuu looked around to see Kuroki in front of Kan with a bowl, ready to get some food.

"What the hell?" Kyuu said, wondering how he got there so fast.

"As you probably noticed, Genosuke-kun is really fast, he specializes in taijutsu because his Ninjutsu was sealed away when he was young," Kochou told him.

"Oh, what happened?" Kyuu asked.

"I think you should ask him," Kochou suggested.

"Hey, come on over you two!" Kan shouted over. As they walked over Kan filled up two bowls with soup from the pot. As he gave them their bowls Kuroki came over.

"More please," he told Kan.

"Already on your second helping?" Kyuu asked as Kan filled up Kuroki's bowl again.

"Nope, 25th," Kuroki said simply.

"What the fuck?" Kyuu exclaimed.

"Yeah, Kuroki has an enormous appetite and an extremely high metabolism," Kan told him.

"No wonder, he can eat as much as I can in six days in only one meal," Kyuu said. As they ate around the fire they talked with Kyuu, learning a lot about him. They realized he wasn't so different from them, they had many of the same hobbies, likes, dislike, etc.

"So Kyuu, why are you traveling?" Kuroki asked.

"Well, when my clan was killed I decided to travel all across the elemental nations, I want to rebuild my clan, but before that, I want to create an organization" Kyuu explained.

"An organization?" Kan asked.

"Yeah, an organization that defends the weak, helps the helpless, and brings evil to justice," he explained to them.

"You're a really good person for an assassin Kyuu," Kochou told him.

"Well, people don't see assassins for more than people who are hired to kill others, but we're truly warriors of the light, everything we do is to keep the world safe. We go by this motto, 'Nothing is true, everything is permitted' " Kyuu explained, his eyes glazing over, remembering his clan's motto.

"Nice motto, so there's no truth and you can do anything?" Kuroki asked.

"Kind of, to me, 'Nothing is true' means that there's no complete truth. While 'Everything is permitted' means that we're free," Kyuu explained.

"Well, that's interesting," Kan said.

"Hey, Kyuu, so I was wondering, do you perhaps, wanna come with us?" Kochou asked.

"Where?" Kyuu asked.

"We're gonna meet up with some of our friends, since you're alone I think you should come with us, it's more fun if you travel with others than alone you know," Kochou told him.

"I guess, I don't really have anywhere to go," Kyuu answered.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Kuroki yelled.

"We'll leave in the morning," Kyuu said.

"And what makes you the boss? We just met you," Kuroki said.

"Just by looking at him you can tell he's more organized, responsible, and considerate of others' ideas than you are," Kan said.

"He's obviously smarter than you," Kochou said.

"Fine," Kuroki said after a bit.

"Objections?" Kochou asked.

"I object," Kyuu said.

"Huh?" Kuroki said smartly.

"I just met all of you, I don't think you should put your trust into me so quickly," Kyuu told them.

"But we want you to," Kochou told him.

"Sigh, fine, we leave at 0800 hours tomorrow," Kyuu told them.

"Okay, let's go to sleep," Kan told them. The four then went to sleep, not expecting what tomorrow would be like.


	2. The Grudge For a Curse

The Envoys:

The Grudge For a Curse

It was a bright morning with the sun nestled behind the branches of the surrounding trees. The forms of Kochou and Kan could be seen around a fire with a pot on top of it.

"So, what do you think about Kyuu?" Kochou asked.

"He's a good guy, especially for an assassin," Kan said mumbling the last part.

"Hey I know that you may not like assassins after what happened to your mother but," Kochou started.

"I know, I know, he's a good guy. I should give him a chance," Kan interrupted.

"You may have had a bad experience with assassins but please don't hold that against me," they heard from behind them.

"Wait, what? How did you get there?" Kochou asked, looking between the Kyuu behind her and the one in the sleeping bag in front of her. Then the sleeping one disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"Kage Bushin. You should have figured that out, you are an Aisu right? You should have been able to figure that out," he responded.

"How long have you been awake?" Kan asked him.

"Few hours," Kyuu simple stated.

"Hmm, so I guess you heard what we were saying?" Kan asked, receiving a nod. Then Kuroki started to stir and finally woke up.

"Finally up eh?" Kyuu asked.

"Heh, whatever," Kuroki said, half asleep. After that, Kuroki got dressed, putting on a black vest, strapping on a sword to the back of his waist, and putting on a pair of gauntlets connected to fingerless gloves. They then started eating, Kuroki of course eating much more than anyone else.

"Well, I think we should get going guys, we might not make it," Kan told them.

"Yeah, let's go," Kyuu agreed. They went to clean their campsite of their things but then a mist suddenly surrounded them. "Sigh, she's here."

"Who's here?" Kochou questioned. Kyuu never got to answer this because two people suddenly appeared behind Kochou, a kunai to her neck.

"Kouchou-hime!" Kuroki yelled.

"Yue! Let her go! She has nothing to do with this!" Kyuu yelled to the two, then the mist seemed to disappear very quickly. They could finally see through the mist, the two people were shown to be two women. One around their age, the other a few years older.

"No! Now you get to feel the pain I felt when you killed everyone!" the younger one responded, indicating she was Yue. She wore a mesh shirt, a purple kimono top that stopped above her naval, a purple mini-skirt, purple ninja shoes, a red cloth around her waist, and a mask that covered the bottom half of her face. The thing that stuck out was her eyes, they were gold, a sign of the Iguru Clan.

"Kuroki," Kyuu said, grabbing is attention, "You take take of Kyuui, the older one, I got Yue, but don't kill her."

"Hai," Kuroki responded. He then suddenly disappeared, reappearing behind Kyuui and chopping her in the neck, rendering her unconscious. The black hooded robe she wore crumpled with her, you could see nothing but the cloak of you looked at her, she was completely covered by it.

"What the!" Yue exclaimed at his speed. Kyuu took that second to charge behind Yue, like Kuroki, he also chopped her in the neck, knocking her out.

"Who are these people?" Kuroki asked as he helped Kochou, who apparently had her hands tied.

"Sigh, this is gonna take a while, help me get these two back to the fire," Kyuu told him before he picked up Yue, Kan coming over and picking up Kyuui. Once they had gotten to the fire, Kyuu started to explain.

"When I was a baby, I was cursed. I became... something, that is something you cannot know of yet. The reason my younger cousin, Yue," Kyuu started to explain.

"Wait! She's your cousin?" Kuroki shouted.

"Yes, but let me finish," Kyuu told him, "The reason she hates me is because I'm the reason the Iguru Clan is nearly completely gone, I killed my clan. This curse, caused me to kill them." Needless to say, they were all shocked. "But it wasn't my fault," Kyuu told them, shaking them out of their shock.

"What do you mean?" Kochou asked.

"You will see," Kyuu told her, "Someday, that is." Then Kyuui started to stir, waking up. In an instant, Kuroki was behind her again, ready to knock her out.

"No! Kuroki!" Kyuu yelled, "Don't! She's okay, she won't do anything now that Yue is still out."

"Yes, Yue-sama wanted to do this, I simply followed her order," Kyuui exlpained.

"So, you and Kyuui know each other?" Kan asked.

"Yeah, she was my guard, along with my sensei until I was 5," Kyuu explained.

"Yes, up until you became strong enough to hold your own against some of our best," Kyuui said chuckling.

"Wait, back up. You were his guard and his sensei for a while, but how old are you?" Kochou asked.

"I'm 24," she simply responded.

"So you were still a kid when you started to guard Kyuu?" Kan asked.

"Yeah, I just turned five when he was born and then I was given the task of being his bodyguard," Kyuui told them.

"But why were you trusted to a task like that?" Kuroki asked.

"It's because Kyuui's a prodigy specializing in imprisonment," Kyuu explained with a small smile as his eyes glazed over slightly, though no one seemed to notice.

"Wow," came from the three people who didn't know.

"Yeah, I stopped having to guard him when he turned 6, I then took over as Yue's guard and sensei. It was hard for her though because she," Kyuui started to explain.

"Hey, I just thought of something," Kuroki interrupted, "If she's your cousin, shouldn't she have the Washigan too?"

"That's just what I was about to get to," Kyuui told him, "You see, she doesn't have the Washigan, rather, she has her mother's Kekkai Genkai. Which is the..."

**Sorry this took so long. I wrote a lot but then my computer crashed and so I lost this chapter. I forgot to write it up until now and it's not as good cause I just did it in the past few minutes, but the rest of the chapters I have up should hopefully make up for it.**


	3. The Meeting

The Meeting

It was a bright morning and the group had just woken up. Already, you could hear the sounds of nature, the birds were singing, the bugs were flying, and Yue was yelling at Kyuu.

"What did you do to me?" she yelled at him, she was currently sitting on the ground, bound to a tree at the edge of the clearing by Kyuu's wire.

"Yue, you should have known better not to take the pill," he told her. He was crouched in front of her. In the background, you could see Kyuui smiling about the dispute.

"Whatever," she said, looking away.

"Sigh, look, I'll let you go, but you have to answer me this," he told her.

"What?" she asked, wanting to get free.

"Do you want to know about the events that occurred that day?" he asked, fully serious.

"Yes," Yue told him after a couple seconds of thought.

"Okay," he told her before cutting the wire. "Come on, follow me," he told her. They then walked into the forest, slowly disappearing out of sight.

"Am I the only one who thinks that two cousins of the opposite sex are going into the forest alone? Plus, one of them was bound a couple seconds ago," Kuroki said. Everyone just stared at him before rolling their eyes or shaking their heads.

For a while, the four still in the clearing just talked or ate the soup that Kan made. Then suddenly they felt a huge chakra spike coming from the forest, in the direction Kyuu and Yue went. They all looked at each other for a second before taking to the trees, moving towards the chakra signature.

When they got there, they found a sight to behold. Kyuu and Yue were surrounded by… demons. That was the only way to describe them. They were bug like; with a larva kind of look. They were around 3' tall and looked kind of like a dinosaur. A few though had bat like bodies, flying around in circles above them.

There were a total of 12 of them; 8 on the ground and 4 flying above. Seeing this sight caused Kochou and Kan to panic as they tried to jump down, only to be blocked by Kyuui and Kuroki.

"What are you doing? They need help," Kochou asked.

"Don't worry, he can handle this," Kyuui told her.

"How can you be so sure?" Kochou asked.

"Because….. he's a prodigy," she told them.

"He's a prodigy?" Kan asked.

"Yes, most people in the Iguru Clan don't unlock their Washigan until they're around the age of 13, he unlocked it at the age of 5," she told them.

"Whoa, 8 years early," Kuroki said. They all turned to Kyuu and Yue to watch what was happening. At the moment they started to observe what was happening, Yue ran at the things. As soon as she got close though, Kyuu pushed her passed the demons.

"What the hell!" she yelled as she flew.

"Leave! You can't do anything with your chakra scrambled!" he yelled before she hit a tree, knocking her out. "Aww, damn it!" He then pulled out his double edged sword as he jumped back to the center of the circle of demons. As soon as he landed of the ground, they charged at him.

'Back, left, jump, right, down, forward, drop, roll,' Kyuu thought as he dodged the ones on the ground. Then the fliers came down. He flipped over the first, slicing it with his sword as he went. Slid under the next one and stabbed it in the chest. He rolled to the side when the third came and shot it in the head. When the last one came, he put away his sword and jumped over it. He then pointed his right gauntlet at it and a compartment on the bottom opened up, a kunai then shot out at it. The kunai went right passed the monster, then turned and went around it, stopping the thing in its tracks.

"What the," Kuroki said.

"It's metal wire, made of chakra metal, it's so thin it's nearly invisible, but it's stronger than carbon fibers," Kyuui told him.

"Whoa," Kan said.

Back with Kyuu, he had just wrapped the wire around the thing. Using all of his strength, he took hold of the wire and swung it in a circle, hitting the others and pulling them all together. With one last swing he retracted the wire and let the things fly. They landed in a pile near the four observing for the trees, making them have to move.

"Fuuton: Daitopa no Jutsu," Kyuu whispered under his breath. He then brought his hand to his mouth and blew. A gigantic wind blew towards the pile of demons, blowing them away. After he stopped, he walked over to Yue and picked her up. Though as soon as he picked her up, there was a giant explosion from the direction that Kyuu blew the demons. Kyuu turned around to see a giant version of the flier coming towards him at blinding speeds.

'Shit!' he thought. 'I'm gonna have to do it.' Then, you could feel it. A powerful and sinister chakra signature suddenly came from him.

'Oh no, he's doing it," Kyuui thought.

"What is that?" Kochou asked.

"The killer of the Iguru Clan," Kyuui replied as everyone looked back, shocked. Kyuu jumped out of the way and went to the 4 in the trees.

"Hiruzen, take her," he told him before he went back. As he went back, his body started to change. Something was growing from his back, until it ripped through the back of his clothes. They were wings, silver wings. He also started to grow claws on his hands, though they were more of talons than claws though.

"What the hell? What's happening to him?" Kan asked.

"He's showing his power," Kyuui said.

"His power?" Kochou asked.

"Yes, I'll explain later," Kyuui told them.

Kyuu was still in the air when the thing charged at him and it was closing in fast. 300 meters… 200…. 100… 50... 10 meters and Kyuu disappeared. He then reappeared behind it and took his sword and swung, emitting a wave of white power at the thing. The wave cut right through it, leaving it in two. He then landed and slowly returned to normal. Unknown by everyone, there was still one of the things left, hiding in the forest, observing the fight before running further in.

"Damn, Kyuu, what was that?" Kuroki asked.

"What?" he asked.

"The chakra and wings and talons and stuff," Kuroki said.

"Oh, that, ummm, I'll explain it some other time," he told them before looking at Kyuui who nodded. "Well, anyway, we should head back, is Yue okay?"

"Yeah, she's ok," Kan told him after checking her over.

"Whew! Thank Kami!" he yelled. He then removed her mask to allow her to breathe easier and smiled at how Kuroki was already protective of her though they had only met the day before.

"Well, let's go, who knows how many of those there are," Kochou told them before they left back to their camp to pack up and leave.

In An Unknown Location

"Sire! The Hero of Peace is alive!" yelled a demon like the one Kyuu had just fought.

"What!" yelled a shadowed figure before walking up to the demon. "He's going to ruin everything!"

"I'm sorry my lord," the demon said.

"No. Wait. This is perfect! This is a second chance. Yes, a second chance to kill him! He'll be easy to beat, he's far to trusting. This will be like taking a life from a mercenary!" he yelled.

"Me lord, I think what you mean to say is; it will be like taking candy from a baby," the demonling said.

"Right. Now go my little oniyouji, go get the torikkusuta-oni and kill the hero before he realizes who he is," he commanded.

"Of course me lord," it said before running off. The man just stood there, a sinister smile on his face.

Back With the Gang

"Well, let's get going, we're supposed to meet the others later today and we still have a long way to go," Kochou told them when they were done packing up.

"Alright," Kan said before they left, on their way to their meeting place. The way there was relatively easy; no ambushes, injuries, etc. Now it was nearly sundown and they were almost there. In Kuroki's arms was Yue, still knocked out, then, she began to stir.

'Mmmm, it's warm,' she thought, moving closer to the heat source. Then she felt around at whatever she was pressed up against. It was hard, yet smooth and soft… and it moved. Her eyes immediately shot open as she slowly looked up to see none other than Gendo Kuroki. Noticing the movement, he looked down to see she was awake.

"Kyuu! Your cousin's awake!" he yelled as he sped up to come up next to Kyuu and Kan. Though at this point Yue had started to freak out, she was being carried by a stranger to… god who knows where. This struggling did not help her at all, actually I made it worse. Kuroki had to tighten his grip because she was about to fall and something neither would ever forget happened. When Yue was about to fall, Kuroki pulled her up too hard, making them crash into each other. More importantly, their faces hit, and where on their face? Their lips of course were what met, leaving the two frozen. The others looked at them with amusement.

The two simply backed away from each other with immense blushes. Looking at each other with embarrassment. Kyuu and the others went over to them only to tease them.

"Oh, do we have a couple here now?" Kyuu had said with a smile behind his mask.

"No!" Yue yelled frantically.

"Ahaha, well, let's get going, Aimi and them are probably there already," Kan told them.

"Okay," Kyuu said before he took off behind Kan, the others following. In mere minutes they got to a large field full of yellow flowers. Near the center you could see three people; two females and one male.

The male had long spiked black hair and chakra blue eyes. He wore a grey shirt, black shorts with a diamond design on the right leg and a metal plate on the left with a 'Z' on it. He also had a pair of black gloves, a pair of boots; one metal, one leather, and a strap on his chest that was an 'X'. In front of him, the two girls were crouched down, looking at the flowers.

One of the girls had short, platinum blondish white hair and sea green eyes. She wore a simple white long-sleeved shirt, white pants, and white shoes (enough white?). Her clothes really made something pop though, and that was the black panda ears on the top of her head.

The last girl had medium long black-brown hair in a small bun and violet eyes. She wore a black kimono with a white trim and a white sash across her waist. You could see black sock sandals sticking out from underneath. She also had 3 gold hairpin sticks in her bun. She also wore a necklace with a key on it and had on a pair of glasses.

Kan and Kochou were the first to go across the field to the two. Kuroki and Yue followed after he put her down, followed by Kyuu and Kyuui. Upon seeing the group approach, the two women smiled and ran up to them, proceeding to hug them.

"How've you two been?" Kan asked.

"We've been great! Anyways, who are these three?" the girl in black asked.

"Oh, right, this is Kyuu, Kyuui, and Yue," Kan introduced. "Kyuu, Kyuui, Yue, this is Ai," pointing to the girl in black, "Hana" pointing to the one with the panda ears, "and Ai's cousin, Ren," pointing to the male in the back.

"Hello Kyuu, Yue, Kyuui. May I ask what your full names are?" Ren asked.

Kyuu looked at Kyuui who nodded at him before introducing them. "I'm Iguru Kyuu, this is my cousin Iguru Yue, though she refers to herself as Mizuki Yue, and this is Boushin Yue," he told them, shocking them.

"Iguru! I thought they were wiped out!" Ren yelled.

"Nope, we're the last," Kyuu told them.

'He's not being completely truthful about that, I can hear it in his voice,' Kuroki thought.

"Wow, we meet the last of the Iguru clan. So you two both have the Washigan I'm guessing," Ren said. Neither answered, instead, they switched the subject.

"Well, can we know your full names?" Kyuu asked.

"Oh, I'm Mitsukai Ai," she told them.

"Ametsuchi Hana," she responded.

"Yumizo Ren, but you can call me Vangster," he told them. At hearing what he liked to be called, Kyuu sweat dropped.

'Vangster? Sounds like gangster," Kyuu thought.

"Anyways, let's get going, I wanna sleep in an inn tonight and get new clothes and weapons," Yue told them.

"Where's the closest town?" Kyuu asked.

"It's five kilometers north of here," Kyuui told him, looking at a map.

"Well let's get going!" Yue yelled happily before remembering she couldn't do anything in her current condition with an injured leg and no chakra. "Uhhh, Kuroki-kun, could you uhh," she said before he picked her up again and they left, the others followed, Ai and Kyuu still there.

"Uhh, wai," Ai was saying before Kyuu picked her up.

"Come on, we don't want to left behind," he said before he took off. Just as he was getting to the forest, he heard a noise and felt a pain in his shoulder, dropping Ai. He turned around to see two males standing where they had once been.

One had medium long black hair that reached mid-neck and covered the right side of his face and ivory eyes. He wore a mesh shirt, a black kimono top with no sleeves and a white trim, white pants, and black shinobi shoes. He also had on 2 black leather arm guards.

The second one was holding a rifle pointed at Kyuu. He had white spiky hair with black bangs hanging down and yellow eyes. He wore a black shirt under a white single sleeved jacket; the sleeve on his right arm had a complex design on it, a pair of grey pants, and white shinobi shoes. He also had on a black and white gauntlet on his left forearm, a black and white metal guard on his upper arm, a headband with a crescent moon on the left side of his head, and a metallic looking shiny black eye patch that covered his right eye.

"Get away from her!" the one with the rifle yelled.

"Alside-kun! Stop!" Ai yelled, at this time, the others has seen what happened and had returned.

"Why? He was trying to take you!" Alside asked.

"Do what hime told you to do!" the other man told him. Alside then lowered his rifle as it turned into dual handguns.

"Thank you Kaosu-kun," Ai told him before going to Kyuu. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I've been through a lot worse, it'll heal quickly," he told her.

"Good," she said, relieved. She then ran over to the two men. She looked at Kaosu thankfully before giving a hard stare to Alside. She then walked away, back to the group, the two following her.

"Come on, we gotta get him to town and patch him up," Kuroki told them.

"Yeah, come on Kyuu," Kan told him before picking him up and putting Kyuu on his back. They then left, everyone following them.

'Sigh, well, this was one eventful day,' Kyuu thought. In minutes, they got to the town. They then proceeded to go to an inn, renting out a room for every two people. Kan then took Kyuu to his room and started to patch him up, only to find that it was already healed.

'Whoa, he heals extremely quick,' Kan thought.

"What's wrong?" Kyuu asked, though he already knew what it was.

"Nothing," Kan told him, proceeding to patch him up anyways, just for the look.

"Thanks," Kyuu told him. Kan nodded before leaving the room. Kyuu then lied down on his bed and slowly fell asleep. Unknowingly, one of the flying demons was watching from the window. Though before he fell asleep, Kyuu brought up his arm, pointed at the window, and seconds later, you could see the demon falling towards it's death. A smile planted on Kyuu's face as he fell asleep.


	4. The Black Moon

**The Black Moon**

**Kan**

The gang had just reached the village of Goki. Kan had taken Kyuu to the inn, the others though, went their own ways. Either exploring the village, sleeping, shopping, etc. Kyuu was currently asleep, just being "patched up" by Kan. Kan had just left the room he shared with Kyuu, intending to go check on Yue and Kyuui. As he left the room though, he saw Kaosu on the other end of the hall, leaving his room. Not giving it a second thought, Kan kept going. Though, when Kaosu turned around, Kan had seen a large double edge claymore on his back.

'Hmm, he didn't have that before... oh well, it was probably sealed or something,' Kan thought.

**Kuroki**

Outside, Kuroki was currently asleep... on a tree... 30 feet up, only to wake up to a loud 'thud'. His eyes slowly opened, annoyed that something had dared to wake him up right after he fell asleep. Forgetting that he was currently sleeping in a tree, he tried to roll over to see what it was. Only to start falling, headfirst towards a small boulder at the bottom.

'Shit!' he thought as he fell, to drowsy to do anything. Though when his head contacted with the face of the rock, there were some... unexpected results. Instead of Kuroki's head splitting open like he thought it would, the rock completely split in half. Completely confused and boggled by what had just happened, Kuroki slowly got up, dazed.

'Damn! Well, people always said I had a thick skull and that I was hard headed,' he thought, 'But damn, I didn't think they meant it literally.' Then a light hit him right in the face, waking him up even more than the rock. He looked up to see what is was. What he saw was Kaosu walking out of the inn, brandishing his large claymore on his back.

'Where's he going?' he thought, before blowing it off and going back up to his branch to sleep. Slowly sucumbing to sleep, drifting off to his own world. His own dimension, his dreams.

**Yue and Kyuui**

Yue and Kyuui were currently in the marketplace. They were currently on the hunt to find a shinobi store so they could stock up on supplies, get new weapons, etc.

"Kyuui, do you even think this village has a shinobi store of some kind?" Yue asked.

"Of course they do, nearly every village has at least one, Yue-san," Kyuui replied.

"Oh, is that it?" she asked, pointing to a shop at the corner of the block. As they got closer they saw a sign that indicated it was called, 'Wolf Fang Weapons Shop'. Through the window, you could see shelves and shelves of weapons and shinobi supplies.

"Yup, that's definitely it," Kyuui told her. They went inside and were awed. There were weapons and equipment everywhere, other than the window, you couldn't see what was behind the shelves at all because there was so much. The variety went from wakizashis, to senbon, to exploding tags, to scrolls, to healing equipment, and even more.

"Hello, is there anything you're looking for?" a man asked from the counter.

"Oh, yes, actually, I was looking for some new clothes," Kyuui told him.

"And you miss?" he asked Yue.

"Oh, umm, where are your swords?" she asked.

"Oh, the swords are over there, by the window," the shopkeeper told her before leading Kyuui to the clothes. Yue went over to the swords, looking at their wakizashis. She found two that she liked. One was pure black, brandishing the word 'Kumori' on the side of the blade.

The other though, was much more intricate. The sheath was pure white, other than the black lines that made it look like it had feathers. The handle's strap was also pure white, while the metal handle was sky blue, an interesting color considering it was metal. The guard, like the rest of the wakizashi, was white, but it had angel wings that were bells of some sort. The actual blade was white, while the actual sharp blade had a light blue tint to it.

'Hmmmm, which one?' she thought. She held both in her hands, comparing their weight.

"I see you're trying to decide which one you should get," she heard from behind her. It was the shopkeeper.

"Yes, which one do you think I should get?" she asked.

"I think you should decide on that. But if I may, let me tell you a bit about these two," he told her. "These two are by far the most mysterious weapons I own. The white one was given to me by a man traveling through our small village. The background of a weapon is usually given so I can determine the price of it, but the man simply gave it to me and left, not even caring for the money he could get from a weapon of this quality. But before he left our the door, he said a single word, "Akitenshi". I don't know what he meant by it though. The other one was basically the same thing. A woman was passing through our village and gave it to me. I was told nothing about it but she told me, "Dark while demons bark. Two shall blue. Hana with mana. Fall she call.

As the queen dream. Give her thy. Two the blue. One with the moon. I still don't have a clue what it means, but you're the first to even look at those two, so if you want it then you can take them. They give me a headache, trying to figure out the mysteries behind them," the shopkeeper told her before he left her.

She thought about the riddle, looking out the window. Then someone caught her eye. It was Kaosu walking down the street, towards the edge of the village.

'I think I'll get both of these,' she thought, without a second thought about Kaosu.

**Ai, Hana, and Kochou**

Ai, Hana, and Kochou were currently in a small store, just catching up and, of course, shopping. They were on the edge of town in a small civilian clothing store.

"What do you think of this purple one?" Kochou asked.

"Ooh, that's cute," Ai told her.

"I like the color," Hana admitted.

"Yeah, but it's not really me," she told them before going back to looking at the clothes.

"So what have you been doing for these past few years Kochou?" Ai asked.

"Pretty good." she replied, "How about you two?"

"Well, it's been... okay, I guess," Ai told her.

"Hey, who were those new guys?" Hana asked Kochou.

"They introduced themselves," Kochou told her.

"I mean, how'd you meet them? And how do they act? I think that Kyuu guy is kinda shady. You know, with his mask and everything. You can't even see his face," Hana told her.

"Ahahaha, Kyuu-kun? He's harmless!" she explained. "Kinda," she mumbled.

'He's not harmless, he had one of the most dangerous presences I've felt,' Hana thought.

'She's not telling the truth, I think I'll do a little probing... I hate doing this,' Ai thought. She then made a sign with her right hand behind her back. She then felt herself being pulled from her mind and being thrust into Kochou's mind. She looked around to find herself floating 20 feet above the ground of a forest clearing. Underneath her, she could see Kyuu walking over to Yue. He picked her up and then there was an explosion. He jumped to the trees, to show Kochou, Kan, Kuroki, and Kyuui, then handed her over to Kuroki.

What shocked Ai was what happened after he handed her over. He jumped back to the small clearing. As he flew through air, she could feel a sinister and powerful chakra signature resonating from him. He then grew huge silver wings and claws. At this point, just feeling this chakra, this sinister and powerful chakra, scared her. She then brought her hands together and thrust herself out of Kochou's mind and back into her own.

No time had passed since she had gone in and Kochou hadn't noticed. Though, Hana, being behind Ai, did notice what she did. Ai knew that Hana saw, so she walked over to her.

"I'll tell you later," Ai whispered as she passed Hana. Hana let a small smile grace her face for a second before going back to talking.

"Hey, Ai, why don't you tell Kochou about Alside-kun and Kaosu-kun?" she told her. Ai then went on to explaining about the two. Hana went over to the entrance of the store to look for some more clothes when she heard something. With her panda ears, she could sense and hear things others couldn't.

"When the clock strikes twelve. The waves of slaves of the snake. The servants of the serpant shall invade. The night of the black moon will be here soon. The prince of darkness will cause gloom like Tartarus" she heard from outside. It was a familiar voice and she identified it immediately. She turned around, and like she had predicted, Kaosu was walking down the road, mumbling something to himself.

'I wonder what that means... Oh well, it rhymed, maybe it's just a poem or something,' Hana thought, blowing it off and going back to shopping.

**Alside and Ren**

Alside and Ren were currently outside of the village a small forest clearing. They were standing, still as the wind, 10 meters apart. Then at the same time, they were ready to attack. Alside had pulled out his dual pistols and Ren had generated what looked like a bow of chakra from his arm.

"Hmm, let's settle this," Alside said smuggly.

"Let's" Ren complied. Then they both were ready to attack. Alside had brought up his pistols and was ready to shoot, his index fingers on the triggers. Ren had created an arrow out of chakra and was ready to let it fly.

"When this leaf touches the ground," Ren said, pointing out a falling leaf. They wer both counting down to when it would touch down, but it never did. Just as it was falling, something came under it and carried it with them.

'Huh?' they both thought. When they looked at what it was that the leaf had fallen on, they realized it wasn't _something_, but rather _someone. _Underneath the leaf was Kaosu, apparently walking out of the village for some reason.

"Kaosu, why are you here?" Alside asked, annoyed they had to stop. Kaosu just kept on walking, only saying one thing as he left.

"Stop and conserve your energy. You're gonna need it," he told them before walking into the forest.

"Uhhhh, okay?" Ren ssaid, confused. The two simply just looked at each other before deciding they should do what he told them.

"Well, he's always been right before," Alside said. Ren nodded and they both walked back to the village.

**Kyuu**

Kyuu was currently sleeping in his room and recuperating for the night. Though, tonight, unlike every other night, instead of remembering the massacre, he had a new dream. It was pitch black, everywhere he looked, not a single speck of any other color. It was like a black hole, there was nothing, nothing but himself. Then, suddenly, everything changed. The black turned to a tunnel, a crossroad of five. Five tunnels split into different paths. He turned to the first tunnel to see a bat fly out. At the end of the second tunnel, you could see a light and a few shadowed figures. The third had a "X" and the kanji for two. In the fourth tunnel, you could see a red light and what looked like a bird at the end. Finally, the fifth had what looked like a bug of some kind at the end. Then, they all disappeared, and all was black.

"Kyuu-san," he heard from behind him. He turned around to see Kaosu, though he looked like he was very cautious and nervous.

"Kaosu-san?" Kyuu asked, confused why someone he had just met was in his dream.

"Kyuu-san, listen, I don't have much time. You **must** evacuate the village! It's a matter of life or death!" he told Kyuu.

"What do you mean?" Kyuu asked.

"When the clock strikes twelve. The waves of slaves of the snake. The servants of the serpant shall invade. The night of the black moon will be here soon. The prince of darkness will cause gloom like Tartarus," Kaosu riddled.

"What does that mean?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, but I must go. He might realize that I've warned you," Kaosu told him before he faded away.

"Wait!" Kyuu yelled as he woke from his dream. Kyuu quickly clothed himself and set off to find the others. Normally, someone wouldn't just do something that someone told them in their dreams, but this wasn't the first time something like this had happened. He had had walked over to his window, ready to jump out when he noticed someone. It was Kuroki, sleeping in a tree a few meters from his bedroom window.

"Hiruzen!" he yelled to Kuroki. From his tree, you could see Kuroki quickly get up and like earlier, he fell. Kyuu simply sweat-dropped at seeing this.

"Kyuu! Don't startle me like that!" he yelled from the ground when he go up. Kyuu then jumped down to him.

"Sorry, but I need you to do something for me," Kyuu told him.

"What?" Kuroki asked.

"I need you to gather everyone and bring them here," he told him.

"Why?" Kuroki asked.

"Just, please, do it. It's quarter to eleven right now, I need everyone here by then, bring them to my room. It's urgent," he told him.

"Okay, I'll get them here," Kuroki told him before jumping onto the roof and taking off to find the others. Kyuu then went back to his room to wait for the others. In mere minutes, they were all back.

"What's wrong? Kuroki-kun said it was urgent," Kan said.

"We have to evacuate the village," Kyuu told them, not wasting a single second.

"What? Why?" Hana asked.

"Kaosu-san told me to," Kyuu admitted after a few seconds.

"What? But we saw him leaving the village," Ren told him.

"What? He left the village?" Kan asked.

"Yeah," Ren told him.

"If he left, then how did he tell you Kyuu?" Kuroki asked.

"It was in my dream," Kyuu admitted.

"Your dream?" Yue asked.

"Yeah," Kyuu confirmed.

"So we're supposed to tell this village to evacuate because of a dream you had?" Hana asked, skeptical.

"Look! This isn't the first time something like that has happened!" Kyuu yelled frantically.

"What?" Ai asked.

"Look, I don't have time to explain. He just told me to evacuate the village and that it was a matter of life or death. He then told me some kind of riddle.," Kyuu told them.

"What was it?" Hana asked, getting a bad feeling.

"When the clock strikes twelve. The waves of slaves of the snake. The servants of the serpant shall invade. The night of the black moon will be here soon. The prince of darkness will cause gloom like Tartarus. That's what he told me," Kyuu repeated. Hana's eyes were as big as saucers at this moment.

"What is it Hana?" Ai asked when she saw her face.

"When we were in that store, I saw Kaosu walking out in the street. He was saying that same thing to himself as he walked passed the store," Hana admitted.

"Oh shit, then it's actually true," Alside said from the back.

"But what does it mean?" Kochou asked.

"I don't know. The only thing I do know is that it's happening at midnight," Kyuu told them.

"It's 11:15 right now. We had forty-five minutes to convince the locals to evacuate and to get them evacuated," Kan said.

"Okay, but how are we gonna get their attention?" Alside asked.

"I got an idea," Kyuu told them. He then led them out of the inn and to the highest point of the village.

"So what are you gonna do?" Ai asked.

"Just watch," Kyuu told her before making a few hand signs. "Ranton: Tajuu Ranpu Butokai Haretsu no Jutsu," Kyuu whispered before hundreds of fist sized balls of light appeared and then floated all around the town. When they were spread all across the village, Kyuu made a single one handed sign. "You'd better cover your eyes," he told them before making the snake hand sign. Then, nearly every ball exploded into extremely bright lights, making the village like a small sun for a few seconds. These few seconds though, were enough to wake the sleeping villagers and get the attention of the ones who were awake. There were still a few dozen balls, making lines to the group. In mere minutes, there were whole mobs running towards them.

"What the hell!"

"What was that!"

"Why did you do that?" these yells were heard all around.

"**Quiet!**" Kyuu yelled, enhancing his voice with chakra. "We must evacuate this village! This village will be attacked, tonight! We must evacuate the village before midnight!"

"Umm, no!" one of the villagers yelled from the ground before everyone started filing away.

"Listen to him!" Alside yelled at them before taking his pistols and turning it into a rifle and shooting at the feet of the one who yelled at them. Everyone instantly ran back to where they were and agreed they had better evacuate.

"Thank you Alside-san," Kyuu told him.

"No problem, though I really wish I could have used my missle," he said, causing everyone to laugh, even in this dire moment. Everyone then followed the villagers and helped them evacuate. They each were counting down to midnight. They only had ten minutes left until midnight, luckily the villagers were almost completely evacuated, using an escape tunnel. Soon, all of the village was evacuated, an all that was left was the group of ten. Ten against what ever that was so dangerous they had to evacuate the whole village.

"There's only a minute left guys, get ready to fight whatever comes," Kyuu told them all as they all stationed themselves across the roofs of the buildings at the edge of the village. As the clock struck twelve, everything was dark, complete darkness.

'Hmm, what happened to the moon? Let's see,' Kyuu thought as he activated his Washigan. "Oh, shit," Kyuu said. What he saw was a millions of demons, blocking the moon from view. "Ranton: Taiyou Ranpu no Jutsu!" he yelled. A giant ball of light then lit up the whole place.

"Holy shit!" was heard all around.

"This is gonna be **fun**!" was heard before Kyuu saw a blue flash pass him. Then you could see Kuroki up in the sky fighting the demons, killing them left and right. Kyuu followed him up with a slashs from his sword, white beams flying to the demons, taking out ten to twenty each time. Ren and Alside were next to each other, counting as they killed the demons. Hana had gotten up close and summoned a giant panda. Though what it did surprised them, it sucked dozens of demons into it's mouth and then shot out a giant beam.

'Holy shit that panda's strong!' they all thought when they saw it, scaring them a bit; especially Kuroki who was almost hit by it. When the beam disappeared, you could see about one-tenth of the moon. Kochou had created a path in the sky made of ice. Throwing ice kunai and shuriken at the demons as she skated around.

"Oh! I think I got my chakra back!" Yue yelled, excited. Like Kuroki she jumped up to the demons and started killing them left and right, she was using what looked like blades of chakra coming from her arms, but she twice as fast as Kuroki was.

'Holy shit! She's even better then Kuroki!' was a thought that crossed both Kan and Kochou's minds.

'Damn! She's out doing me!' Kuroki thought.

"Raiton: Chiri Jishaku no Justu!" Kan called as a cloud of metal dust flew up into the cloud of demons. As it tore through the army, it also tore through the actual demons, leaving holes all over the demons as they fell to their death.

'Holy crap these people are strong!' Ai thought. Kyuui put her hand into her robe and pulled out a... map? She opened it to reveal the exact layout of the land, complete with marks for the group and the army of demons. She then put her index finger over the demons and made a swirling motion. Then a second later, there was a huge twister sucking in the demons.

'Oh fuck! Never mess with Kyuui!' everyone thought. The only one that hadn't done anything was Ai, who decided to wait until everyone had acted. She pulled the key off her necklace and jumped towards the demons. As she flew towards them, her key grew into a bladed key, two 'teeth' on the end, a feather like design above the 'teeth', and a chain on the end with a cloth. As soon as she got to the demons, she was like a child with a sweet tooth in a candy store. She was picking them off, dozens at a time.

'What is that power? It feels... familiar,' Kyuu thought when Ai's blade came out. Then his right arm started to pulse, under his sleeve, you could see a bright light shining as bright as the morning sun. Then all of a sudden, all the demons disappeared. The group decided to re-group at the evac route.

'What the,' they thought at the disappearance of their enemies. Then a shadow was seen in front of the moon. It looked like a bat, but as it got closer, it turned into a more humanoid type of bat. It had huge black bat wings protruding from it's back, giant claws, blood red eyes that glowed, and a very muscular body; that looked more beast like as it got closer, and it had black skin.

"Oh... fun. Another demon. Just when I thought they were all gone," Kyuu said, annoyed.

"It's only one, I can take it," Kuroki said as he landed next to Kyuu, who gave him a nod. Then they noticed that the wind was picking up as the demon get closer.

"What the," Kan said as the demon got closer. Then in one smooth move, it stopped and made one powerful flap with both of its wings. The wind was so powerful, that the ground under them collapsed, making them fall into the evac tunnels.

'Really? Falling twice in one night?' Kuroki thought as he fell. Then he noticed something, he was closest to the bottom of the tunnels. 'Oh shit, this is gonna hurt,' he thought. Then his head made contact with the ground. He fell onto his back, watching as everyone got closer and closer. Until Yue landed on top of him, and then Kan on top of her, Kyuui on him, Alside on her, Hana on him, Ren on her,and then Ai on him. Kyuu was less fortunate, he landed right next to them all on his face.

'Thank Kami for my mask,' he thought. He turned upward to see something. The others had somehow landed perfectly on top of each other. Which meant that sometime around then, gravity would take place. "Oh shit," he thought, as they all came crashing down to him. He soon climbed out of the pile. They all must have been hurt pretty bad as they were all knocked out. He then proceeded to pull them all from the pile and lay them down, waiting for them to regain consciousness. Slowly but surely, he was also falling asleep, but he couldn't sleep. He had to stay awake in case that demon came for them.

'Ugh, I hate these,' Kyuu thought as he swallowed a few of his pills to keep himself awake. Slowly, everyone started to gain consciousness. Kyuu was silent for the whole time, then, when everyone was awake, Kyuu finally spoke.

"Okay guys, we gotta move, that demon might be coming back,"Kyuu told them. At that, they left, going further into the tunnels.


	5. The Crossroads of Fate

The Crossroads of Fate

As the group walked through the tunnels, they continuously thought about what was to come. The tunnels for some reason were oddly shaped; it was in a perfect circle, not a single rock or pebble out of place.

"Anyone else think this tunnel is weird?" Ai asked.

"Yeah, who wouldn't?" Kyuu told her.

"It's not weird!" Yue exclaimed. Everyone was silent for a few second before they all started to laugh.

"Well, that explains who wouldn't," Kan answered. Then as they traversed the tunnels, they could slowly see a light.

"Yes! It's the end!" Yue yelled as she saw the light, running to it as fast as she could. Everyone followed suit and ran behind her. Though, as they went into the light, it was not as they expected. This wasn't an end, it was a beginning. They had entered a room with even more tunnels leading away from it. There were a total of five tunnels.

"What the hell!" Yue complained, completely annoyed by this. Her shout caused a bat to fly out of the tunnel on the far left and fly through the one they had just come out of.

"Loud enough? Sigh, well, I think we should split up," Kan said.

"Yeah, we'll cover more ground if we split," Kyuui agreed.

"Okay, so we'll spilt up. Kyuui, you and Kan will take the tunnel on the far right. Kochou, you and Hana take the second to the far right. Hiruzen, Yue, you two cover the center tunnel. Ren, Alside, you take the second to the left. Ai and I'll take the far left tunnel. Find what's at the end and come back as soon as you can, but don't let your guard down," Kyuu told them. "Oh, and here," Kyuu said, making a few hand signs, creating the balls of light from before. "These will light the tunnels for you. If you run into any trouble, just hit them and they'll flash and give you time to escape," Kyuu explained before they all split up. All groups have so far traversed the tunnels with no mishaps. But how long will that last? 

Kan and Kyuui

Kan and Kyuui had been walking for what felt like ages now, but in reality had only been about ten minutes.

"Ugh, when is this tunnel gonna end?" Kyuui complained. As they walked though, they soon had to come to a stop. There was a giant stone door in front of them.

"Yes! The end!" Kyuui yelled. Kan simply rolled his eyes at her, she may be older than them but she was still just like a child. Kan proceeded to open the door, surprisingly, it wasn't very hard to open, nor was it very heavy.

"Come on, let's go," Kan told her as he stepped through, Kyuui following directly behind him. What they saw wasn't a way out, but rather another beginning. There was a long hallway on either side of them. Kan and Kyuui turned back to go out, only to find there to be no door there anymore. Then there was a loud roar and the whole tunnel seemed to shake. 

"What is that?" Kan asked.

"I don't know," Kyuui told him before taking out her map. "Wait… why isn't this working?" she asked as they looked at her map. It was completely blank, minus their current location and the hallway they were in. Then from around the corner came something.

Kuroki and Yue

"When are we gonna get to the end?" Yue questioned for the twentieth time in the past ten minutes.

"I don't know Yue-hime," Kuroki repeated, but the added honorific cause the two to tense up. The two then walked in an awkward silence for a few minutes before making it to a large stone door.

"What's this?" Yue asked.

"Umm, a door," Kuroki said bluntly.

"I know that, I mean, what do you think is behind it?" she replied.

"Only one way to find out," he told her before putting his hands to the door and pushing, to reveal that... he couldn't open it. "What the hell! I can't open this!"

"Ahahaha, let me try," Yue told him as she stifled her laughter.

"You're not going to be able to open it, but go ahead and try," he told her. As she pushed against the door her shoulder lit up underneath her clothes, an 'X' visible, unbeknownst to them. The door then pushed open, light as a feather.

"See? It opened, I guess that just means you're weaker than me," Yue told him with a cheery smile, annoying him a bit.

"Whatever, let's go in," he grumbled, walking into the room with Yue at his tail.

"What is this place?" Yue asked.

"I dunno, you tell me," Kuroki said, walking around the place. It was completely made out of stone; the walls were filled with inscriptions and pictures.

"What do these writings mean?" Yue asked as she looked around.

"I… I don't know… but from the pictures, it seems like it's telling a story," said Kuroki as he walked around the place. He was looking around at a large picture that took up at least eight feet of a wall, making him back up, only to bump into something they hadn't seen before.

"Oww, huh, what's this? A statue?" Kuroki asked too no one unparticular as he examined the statue he had bumped into. It seemed to be a warrior of some kind.

"Hey come look over here. What's this box thing?" Yue asked, examining said box. She then found an engraving on the top; it seemed to be written in the same language as the writing on the walls. She couldn't tell what it was at first but suddenly, like magic, it seemed to rearrange itself, forming a few words.

"Hey, what is this?" Kuroki asked as he walked up behind her.

"I think this place… is a tomb," she said.

"What? How do you know?" he asked.

"On here, it says, 'Here lies the Second Hero.' So this thing must be a coffin," she said.

"Let's see who this 'Second Hero' is then," Kuroki said as he and Yue opened the coffin, unconsciously holding their breaths.

"Whoa," they both exhaled. Inside the coffin was a man, and not just any man. Inside there was someone who looked just like Kyuu, nearly an exactly match, minus a few differences such as age, and somehow, he was in perfect condition, as if he just died yesterday. In the coffin was a single, pure white sword. On the blade was an engraving in the same language as the rest of the chamber. Yue looked at it for a second before it happened again; it rearranged itself, spelling out a name of sorts.

"Hero of Peace," Yue said. Then, from behind them came the sound of cracking.

"What the," Kuroki said as he turned around to see several cracks forming on the statue.

"Crap! What'd we do?" Yue asked as she stared at the statue.

"Wait, look closer," Kuroki pointed out.

"Uh…..Okay," Yue looked closer and noticed that part of the statue was falling apart.

"Only a thin layer of the statue is falling off," Kuroki said.

"Yeah, like there's something inside of it," Yue replied. Then there was a bright flash that emanated from inside the statue, showing through the cracks.

"What the hell is that?" Kuroki asked before the statue exploded in a flash of light.

Kochou and Hana

"Hey Kochou, can I ask you something?" Hana asked.

"Yeah, sure," she replied.

"What is Kyuu?" she asked.

"What?" asked Kochou.

"What is he? I know he's not what you made him out to be," said Hana.

"What? What do you mean?" she asked. The two then went on like this for quite a while before they came to the end of the tunnel; stone double doors with flame engravings on it.

"What is this?" Hana asked.

"I don't know," said Kochou as she opened the doors.

"What is that?" asked Hana, pointing at a stone pedestal in the center of the room. Stuck on the pedestal was what looked like an upside down Pappenheimer hilt for a rapier, as if the blade itself was stuck inside the pedestal. Then from inside the room came a quick gust of wind and heat.

"What was that?" asked Kochou.

"I don't know," she responded. They then walked up to the sword, Kochou putting her hand on the handle.

"This sword, it feels… familiar," she said.

"What?" Hana asked, as she touched the sword, only to get burned a little by it, shouting in pain, "Oww!"

"Hey, are you okay?" Kochou asked, concerned.

"Yeah… hey, how come it burned me but not you?" she asked.

"I don't know," she simply replied. "Hmm, I wonder," she said before she took it by the hilt, drawing it from the stone pedestal, revealing a blood red rapier blade that seemed to emanate power.

"Wow, that thing looks… cool," Hana said. Then Kochou swung it, emitting a wave of fire, nearly cutting Hana in two. "Cool! Scary, but cool!" Hana yelled with excitement. They then looked at where the flames had impacted with the wall, which had scorch marks in a very interesting shape.

"A phoenix," they both said, in sync with one another. The phoenix looked like it was attacking; talons ready to rip through any flesh in its way.

'Hmm, I wonder,' Kochou thought before swinging once more. Letting out another flame just like before except this time, the scorch marks were different. This time, the phoenix looked as if it were about to let out a ball of flame from its mouth, flames gathering in the back of its throat.

"Cool!" Hana exclaimed, Kochou smirking the whole time.

Alside and Ren

"Hey dude, when's this tunnel gonna end?" Ren asked.

"For the love of Kami! I don't know!" Alside yelled for the hundredth time, just like a certain taijutsu specialist in a different tunnel. They kept on doing this for a few more minutes before they saw a light in the distance.

"Hey, look! The saying's true, there really is a light at the end of the tunnel!" Ren said before he shot an arrow to the light before closing his eyes. After the arrow went into the light, Ren opened his eyes. "It's the opening! Let's go!"

"Race you!" Alside yelled before taking off in a sprint, Ren right beside him. As soon as they got out of the tunnel, they were faced with a very interesting sight.

When the two got to the end of the tunnel, they were introduced to the sight of a young woman squeezing water out of her hair. Though, something stuck out about her, and that was the fact that she was unclothed, most likely have just come out from the lake behind her. The two simply stared at her, while she did the same, simply staring at them; an air of awkwardness hung around them. The three simply stood there for nearly a minute before either acted.

"Daaamn!" Alside yelled with a higher pitched voice, a look of astonishment on his face.

Ren turned to Alside, "Wow, nice way to put it," he said; a blank look on his face.

Then the girl's face started to turn beat red and it seemed like she was about to faint any second, but then she let out an ear-splitting scream, "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" She then turned around before jumping back into the lake, but as soon as she contacted with the water, the lake seemed to explode; letting out a sound that resonated for miles around. A second later, they saw the girl from before again, but now she was fully clothed with a short white kimono that reached her mid-thigh, a blue sash, shorts that reached just a bit lower than her kimono, black mesh shin guards on her calves, and white sandals. She rode on the back of what looked like a giant stingray, except that it was flying through the air.

"Damn, she was wearing clothes when she was in the air. I wanted to see her," Alside started to say before he was stopped by Ren.

"Dude, shut up," Ren told him.

"Or what?" his rival asked.

"Or I'll," Ren got out before they felt something that felt like an earthquake.

"What the hell was that?" Alside asked once it stopped.

"I don't know, but let's go back and tell everyo… whoa," Ren said, looking past Alside. "Dude, look," he said, pointing at what he was looking at.

Alside turned around to look at what Ren was looking at before a single sound escaped from his lips, "Whoa."

Ai and Kyuu

"Hey, Kyuu-san," Ai said, gaining the assassin's attention.

"Yes?" he replied.

"It may just be me, but does this tunnel feel kind of… bad?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked; a look of confusion behind his mask.

"Well, it feels kind of… evil," she said.

'Could she mean me?' he thought before blowing off that idea. "No not really, but you know what? If there is anything, I'll protect you," he said, taking off his mask, showing a smile planted on his face.

"But… even if you say that, what if," she started.

"Like I said, don't worry, I'm right here by your side," he told her, a reassuring smile on his face.

She then smiled back, reassured that he would stay true to his words, "Okay," she said. The two then kept on walking for a few minutes before coming to an opening.

"Its pitch black in here, I can't see anything," Ai said.

"Wait, let me see here," Kyuu said before activating his Washigan. "Oh shit," he said. When he could see, he saw the demon from before. Then, on instinct, a single name left his mouth, "Dracula." He then took a step towards the demon before him as he put on his mask. Then as if he was never there, he disappeared. Then, just as soon as he disappeared, he reappeared in front of him. He then tried to punch the demon's stomach, only for him to dodge to the side. Dracula then pointed his finger to Kyuu's back and shot a pitch black beam that engulfed the assassin's whole body.

Then there was a noticeable 'poof' sound a dozen feet from Dracula; Kyuu emerging from it a second later. But before Kyuu could do anything, Dracula was already there in front of him, another beam ready to launch. Dracula dashed right by him as he unleashed he beam directly into Kyuu's torso, creating a giant blast in the opposite direction. Kyuu then flew strait into the wall from the force of the impact.

Dracula was then directly in front of Kyuu as soon as he impacted with the wall. Dracula then gathered flames on his right fist and gave an uppercut to Kyuu's gut, making him spiral upwards in a column of flame. Kyuu was punched with such force, that he hit the ceiling of the dome and broke the stone, making the ceiling crumble, creating somewhat of an earthquake as the pieces impacted the ground. But then Dracula appeared and hit him straight down and then used yet another blast, creating a crater in the ground. Luckily, Kyuu moved fast enough to get out of the way, but Dracula had already anticipated this and was ready. He immediately appeared in front of Kyuu and kicked him in the chest, knocking him into the wall where he was barely conscious.

Dracula though, wasn't pulling any punches and used his most powerful technique, "Demi!" Dracula stuck his hand up as energy swarmed to his hand, the energy creating a giant ball of darkness above him. It was ready, not a second later, and he flung it at Kyuu. Kyuu was wrapped in the ball of darkness as the chakra inside him felt like it was all getting sucked out of him as the ball expanded, and then suddenly, the ball quickly condensed, using the chakra sucked out of Kyuu to inflict damage upon him. The ball then blew up, leaving a smoking Kyuu on the ground, unconscious and barely clinging onto his life.

Dracula decided to finish him off. He pulled back his hand and gathered darkness his palm. He then unleashed that power in one large beam headed towards Kyuu, but it never struck him. Just as it was about to hit, Ai appeared, her blade grown to full length as she deflected the beam away from them, surprising Dracula. She then used this chance to go and strike him down. She rushed him so quickly that she was simply a blur. When she passed him, she looked satisfied, as Ai turned around, Dracula fell apart into 8 pieces.

Believing the battle to be over, she walking towards Kyuu, but she never made it back to him. As she walked, she failed to notice that Dracula may have been down for the moment, but not for long. Suddenly, the eight pieces bubbled and suddenly, there was no longer a single Dracula, but now, there were eight, and Ai was completely surrounded by them.

Dracula proceeded to attack. In a matter of ten seconds, Ai was hit one-thousand eight-hundred and seventy-two times; one hundred of which she luckily blocked. This was far too much for her though, as her life was hanging onto her body by a thread. As she lay on the ground, Dracula was still not done; he converged back to one and readied another beam, ready to finish both Ai and Kyuu. Dracula let out his beam, but as it closed in on Ai, it was suddenly split into two.

Suddenly, there was a shine of gold. As giant golden wings shown, and golden feathers spread across the land. As the feathers landed, Ai's wounds seemed to disappear, and the wounds of the villagers and clans across the lands were healed. It was a sign of hope in these dark times, to the ones who saw this miracle. At the base of the wings was Kyuu; unmasked and Washigan blazing as he held his sword in front of him. Suddenly, his eyes changed, as a second pair of 'wings' appeared in his eyes. These 'wings' had the bend pointing down and the ends pointing up, like a mirror was set in the middle of his eyes to reflect a mirror image of the top.

Then Kyuu moved even faster, his wings carrying him at even greater speeds than before. He flew towards Dracula and gave a single slash as he passed by. Dracula was then engulfed in a ball of white light, just like his own Demi, it expanded before compacting itself into a tiny ball and blew up in a blinding light, leaving a nearly dead looking Dracula falling in the air.

Then suddenly, there was a flash of silver light that looked like a giant arrow headed towards Kyuu. But as it got closer, it looked like a person, who, like Kyuu, had wings. The only difference was that his were reflective silver, like metal, but not. As the person closed in on Kyuu, he grabbed him and headed out towards the forest; passing over to a certain girl in a white kimono who was talking with four others in the forest.

"Kyuu!" Ai screamed, arm held out; like she was begging for him to come back as the silver and gold disappeared. Ai looked towards where Dracula's body was to be, only to see that it was no longer there.


End file.
